Portable hair dryers are commercially available and typically include an electrically-resistive heating element, a fan to direct air outwardly through a barrel or duct after passing through or over the heating element, and a handle for the user to grasp to hold and support the hair dryer in any desired position. A basic problem associated with the use of such hair dryers is that one hand must be used at all times to hold and support the device. However, there are times when it would be very advantageous to be able to have both hands free for brushing or moving the hair while warm air is being directed at the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,479 (Trimmer) describes a hands-free hair dryer which includes detachable and interchangeable arms and bases for holding a hair dryer. Specially-made bases are required, however, for use with the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,644 (Lawall et al.) describes a hands-free hair dryer and accessory. The body of the device is mounted on a wall or the edge of a door. An adjustable hose extends outwardly from the body of the device.
There has not heretofore been described a hands-free hair dryer having the features and advantages provided by the present invention.